Barden Underground Gambling Club
by Lady Neelahn
Summary: The story follows Cynthia Rose and crew in their casino
1. The Start

Meet Cynthia Rose Adams, student at Barden University. She wasn't your average student. She took both crime and psychology as her courses. But the reason she was known at Barden was for her extracurricular activities.

She was an active member of the Barden Bella's, one of the most successful a cappella groups of Barden. But most people knew as the manager and founder of the Barden Underground Gambling Club.

With her crew she resides in one of Barden's abandoned buildings. The building was slightly off campus, out of sight of the dean. The building, a former bar had all the facilities she needed for her casino. It had a still fully functional tap. And separate toilets for ladies and gentlemen.

The interior of the club consisted mostly of wood and copper elements. Big crystal chandeliers gave the club a rich sight. She had found antique gambling tables that fitted the room and were placed in the middle of the club. There was a private blackjack and poker room for guests who didn't want to be recognized. There were a few slot machines. But every type of gambling was available. Whether it was for horse races or any sports game. The club had a lot of clients. Among the clients were students, professors and staff members of Barden University. And they were known for their weekly poker tournaments.

All the Bella's worked there. Aubrey Posen was the clubs accountant. The clubs security where in the hands of Lilly and Kimmy Jin. Stacie and Chloe where the bartenders. They both were known for their cocktail shaking skills. Jessica and Ashley were the clubs waitresses. The kitchen of the club, which served high quality food was in the hands of chefs Flo and Emily. There was a podium for live music. And Beca was the clubs DJ who worked there every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday night. Fat Amy was one of the clubs croupiers.

After Cynthia Rose had confessed her gambling problems, she had sought help. But she couldn't give up her love for gambling completely so she came up with the idea of this club. It had really helped her stop gambling. Besides some innocent running bets in their Bella's group. She could never imagine the club would be such a great success. But within the first months of opening the club already generated a huge profit. And putting Aubrey in charge of the money was the best decision she had made. The blonde had really a knack for making the club more successful. The club was established to be worth a whooping 1,5 million already. And they where only opened for seven months. The success behind the club was that it was the only one in the area. And people just love to bet.


	2. Chapter 2

Cynthia Rose barely couldn't hold her excitement when she walked to the private poker room of her casino. She had invited the Bella's because she had some news regarding her casino that she wanted to share with them.

She was approached by the manager of America's most famous female poker player. They wanted to rent the casino for a private poker tournament. She hadn't agreed yet because she first wanted to discuss it with her girls. They had to give up an entire weekend for this and she didn't know if they were willing to do that.

She opened the door and walked in with a smile. The Bella's all looked at her with confusing looks.

"Yo girls, thanks for all coming" she said when she closed the door behind her.

"You probably wondering why I asked you to come" she continued while she sat down.

They all nodded in agreement. They all wanted to know why they had to come so quickly to the casino at a Tuesday afternoon.

"I asked you all to come because I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Last night I got a call from Sylvia "Six Dollar" Brown's manager" she said.

"You mean that hot poker chick?" Stacie asked impressed.

She earned a look of disapproval from Aubrey at her words.

"Yep, that's the one" Cynthia Rose said.

"Apparantly Six Dollar and some of her friends want to organize a private poker tournament. And somehow they heard about our casino . And now they want to rent the casino for an entire weekend. Two weeks from now to be exactly" she said with a smile.

She could see the surprise on their faces, so she paused a minute to let the information sink in.

"Now, I didn't agreed yet. I first wanted to discuss it with you all, because it will take a lot of your time to be there. And of course, the preparation for such an event."

"So why don't you all think about this before we agree to do it?" she asked them.

They were now discussing the possibilities to host such an event. Because, let's face it, Six Dollar was a world wide known celebrity. And it would be a great opportunity for them all. But was it doable? Did they need to hire extra people for this event? And what would it cost? Did they have enough time to plan such an event. They had talked everything through when they came to an conclusion. They really were eager to host the event so they were all in for this.

Cynthia Rose smiled when they all agreed to host this event. She already had wanted to say yes to Six Dollar's manager, but knew she had to discuss it first. That was the only reason she hadn't done it. But now that they were all in, they decided to celebrate it with a round of shots.

After the round of shots, most of the Bella's had to go. Some of them had classes to attend. As they were leaving, she asked Aubrey to stay. She had something to discuss with her.

"Aubrey, would you contact Miss Shavers and draw up a contract? Miss Shavers is Six Dollar's. As our club accountant, you are perfect to find out what they expect from us. And you are brilliant in making contracts" I asked her.

Luckily for her Aubrey agreed to do so. She gave her Miss Shavers' contact info, and then Aubrey left.

That Friday night they once again sat together after BUG was closed. They were about to informed what was expected of them.

"After speaking to Miss Shavers multiple times, I have now a signed contract" Aubrey started.

"This event will be a private poker tournament for Six Dollar and ten of her closest friends. They gave me a list of food they want to be served as well as the cocktails they prefer."

She handed a copy of the lists to Stacie, Chloe, Flo and Emily.

"Each of you will be paid $4000 for the whole weekend."

Everyone gasped when they heard that. Never before they got paid so much for working. Of course they received tips but this was a very generous salary.

"Beca, she is familiar with your mixes. And she requested that you play your own mixes for the entire weekend."

Beca smiled when she heard that. Finally she had the chance to play her mixes for a celebrity. Who knows where that would lead to.

"Lilly and Kimmy Jin, I trust you have the security under control?"

Lilly mumbled something nobody understood, but Kimmy Jin assured them that it wouldn't be a problem.

Ashley and Jessica would do the serving that weekend. The two of them knew each other very good and they worked perfect as a team. Fat Amy would be the croupier for the entire weekend. And Cynthia Rose would of course be the host.

Now that they knew what was expected of them, the planning could begin.

Beca worked on some new mixes that would be exclusively for Six Dollar and her friends.

Chloe and Stacie practiced their cocktail shaking skills so that it would go smoothly during the big weekend. And Flo and Emily were practicing on the requested meals.

Of course they had experience and they knew what they were doing. But they all realized that this was an important client and they didn't want anything to go wrong.

They went several times through the planning so that everybody knew what they had to do, and that nothing could go wrong.

They notified the regular costumers that the club would be closed.

Two weeks went by very fast and before they knew it was the day of the poker tournament.


End file.
